<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life by rebel_wren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243631">Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren'>rebel_wren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reunited [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Cats, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Grav-Ball, Pregnancy, Tooka Cats (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan and Hera are really settled in to their life-they're married, Hera has a stable job, Jacen is in school, and they've now got two droids around to help out. They're happy to continue living this happy life that they've created, and are ready to add to their family.</p><p>This is a pure DOMESTIC FLUFF fic. That is it. This is my self-indulgent, fluffy, everyone-is-happy garbage.</p><p>Tags will be updated as the story continues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hera Syndulla &amp; Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus &amp; Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reunited [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kanan and Hera have a conversation about their future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kanan was very happy that Hera had the day off. Jacen still had school, so he and Hera had a day with the house to themselves (well, minus the droids, but they’d sent them out on some errands). They were both on the couch, lazily curled up together while a holodrama they weren’t even really watching played. Kanan was stroking his fingers down a half-asleep Hera’s back, who would just snuggle closer to him on occasion. But Kanan wasn’t quite as relaxed as she was- he’d had a question burning in his mind for a little while now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera? Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought about, uh… having another child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera shifted in his arms, lifting her head from his chest. She was silent for a few moments, and Kanan’s face felt like it was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have,” she finally said. “Is it something you think about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan nodded. “Yeah. I mean… I don’t know. I think we’re ready. We’re settled in, you’ve got a regular job, Jacen’s a little older… I think we can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wished he could see her face and gauge her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can too,” Hera said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan smiled, his heart feeling like it could burst in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… how many more kids were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera seemed a little startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… just one. Were you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was thinking one too,” Kanan said. “Just wanted to make sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I mean, it’s just… we already have three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan laughed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four, if you count Chopper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Hera said. “I’m pretty sure Chopper is older than both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” Kanan chuckled. He stroked his hand down one of her lekku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” he said. “We should start trying soon then, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Hera said. She kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his head against hers, while the holovid played in the background</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan truly couldn’t be happier.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jacen's Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacen has something to ask of Kanan and Hera.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Family meeting!” Jacen called from the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera furrowed her brows in confusion and looked to Kanan, who had a similar expression. He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know anything about this?” Kanan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re guess is as good as mine,” Hera said. “Come on, let’s go see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked from the kitchen to find Jacen standing proudly in the living room with the droids, holding his money-box. Hera and Kanan sat down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she said. “What’s this about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a tooka cat,” Jacen proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A tooka cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of responsibility,” Kanan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jacen said firmly. “Chopper and AP helped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been doing some research,” AP-5 said. “And I’ve discovered that there are tooka kittens available for adoption here on the planet. I have extensively reviewed the care necessities for a tooka cat, and Jacen believes that he is capable of taking care of it while he’s home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have credits!” Jacen said, holding out his box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” AP-5 added. “I have calculated that the credits that Jacen has saved is enough to cover a significant portion of the average adoption fees for a tooka kitten. However, the parental units will need to cover the costs of equipment and food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of it,” Jacen pleaded. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera looked to Kanan, who seemed to be thinking. She pursed her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Daddy and I go upstairs and talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm!” Jacen said with an enthusiastic nod. Hera smiled and went upstairs, Kanan following close behind. She ruffled Jacen’s hair as she passed him. Once upstairs, Hera turned to Kanan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should do it,” she said. Kanan smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to say the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “I mean- the way I see it, he did all this with the droids, so he clearly cares and wants to take responsibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan nodded. “And I’d be able to take care of the cat while Jacen is at school- plus, it wouldn’t hurt to have a furry friend around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as Zeb knows we aren’t replacing him,” Hera laughed. “So- yes to the cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes to the cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back downstairs. Hera saw Jacen waiting patiently with the droids for them, still holding his moneybox. Hera smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve convinced us,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen beamed, dropping the box and running at Hera, hugging her tightly. She laughed, and knelt down to hug him back just as tight, and she could feel Kanan joining them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Jacen said gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go pick one out with you soon,” Kanan said, and Jacen just burrowed himself tighter into the hug.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hera stays home on a rainy day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think I should stay home today,” Hera said. She was laying in bed with her husband, her head propped up on her arm. The relaxing sound of rain hitting the roof and windows surrounded them that morning, the clouds dimming the light of the sun that came in through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kanan said, his voice raspy. “I can watch Jacen, I-”</span>
</p><p><span>He started into another coughing fit, and Hera gave a sympathetic frown, reaching out to stroke his hair.</span> <span> Of course he got sick on a day that Jacen had off from school.</span></p><p>
  <span>“It’s really no big deal,” she said. “We were just going to do a textbook review, which my students can do from home. Let me send a transmission out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love,” Hera said, getting up to go get her datapad. She flopped back down onto the bed once she had it, tapping away. “Trust me, they’ll be thrilled that they get to skip a day of class. And I’d like to make sure you’re all okay here at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Kanan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan lifted his head to smile warmly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, hon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in to kiss her, which Hera dodged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, love, you know I would but I don’t want to get sick too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Kanan pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera looked at him sitting there like a kicked puppy, lip stuck out with his blind eyes round and sad. It wasn’t like they hadn’t already shared a bed all night… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t- ugh, how do you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and gently pecked him, which Kanan then smiled about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have that soup you made the other night, I’ll go heat some up for you,” Hera said. “You just stay in bed and rest today, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan nodded and laid back down, and Hera kissed his forehead- which ran hotter than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan coughed again, and Hera sent him a sympathetic smile that he couldn’t see before getting up to go downstairs. She pulled the pot of leftover soup from the fridge and set it on the stove, careful to start heating it up slowly. The soup wasn’t quite bubbling yet when Jacen padded into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera smiled at him. “Hey, baby. Daddy is sick today, so I stayed home from work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy is sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. Just a cough and a fever, but he’s staying in bed so he can get better. So we’ll have some fun today, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soup started bubbling, and Hera turned off the stove so she could pour a hot bowl for Kanan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Jacen said. “The teacher gave me a book to read, can you read it with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hera said. “Let me get Daddy this soup, we’ll have some breakfast and then read. Sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After bringing Kanan his soup, Hera beckoned Jacen to the living room. Hera was happy to curl up on the couch with him and his book. Rain streaked down the windows, and Jacen cuddled on Hera’s lap. Hera really wanted to just stay here forever- a soothing, rainy day spending time with her son. Not that she was too thrilled about taking off work, but she definitely appreciated the family time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Hera said. “Let’s read this book. What’s it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… okay. Give it here, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen handed her the book, and she opened it- she couldn’t even remember the last time she read a real version of a book, rather than one on a datapad. Inside were cute, colorful illustrations of different bug species across different planets. Hera started to read the story to Jacen, who was happily snuggled up with her. The book was an informational book, simplified as it was meant for Jacen’s age group, talking about the different most common species of bugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Hera was reading the words, she wasn’t really absorbing them the way Jacen seemed to be. She was much happier just to be having some bonding time with her son, and she was pulling her eyes away from the pages to watch him every time she finished a sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book ended too soon, and when she closed it and set it down, Jacen still sat on her lap. He leaned back against her, and Hera kissed the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Jacen,” Hera said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too. I’m glad you’re home, Mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tooka Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacen picks up his tooka cat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kanan waited patiently for his family to come home. Hera had taken Jacen and Chopper out to go pick up the tooka kitten- they’d already discussed it with the shelter, and Jacen had picked out a little purple one he’d named Aola, the Twi’lek word for flower. The house was already all put together for a cat- litter box, toys and scratching posts, food and water bowls- all things Kanan had spent a few days learning not to trip over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here he was now, laying on the couch and waiting all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, except for AP-5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should have been home roughly one hour and twenty minutes ago,” AP-5 said bluntly. Kanan sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give them some time, AP,” he said. “I’m sure they’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kanan said with an exasperated groan. He more than appreciated the extra help that AP-5 provided around the house, and how he tended to keep Chopper busy, but that droid could really get on his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few more minutes that passed when the door opened. Kanan stood up and went to the door quickly, careful not to trip on the litter box again, to go greet his family. He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Daddy!” Jacen said. He thrust the cat up into Kanan’s arms, and Kanan took hold of her gingerly. “It’s Aola!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan chuckled as he held the kitten. She was really small, soft and fuzzy with thin little legs that she used to paw at his arm. He pet her delicately with his fingers, feeling her ears that felt a little too big for her head and the collar around her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s tiny,” he said. “You know you have to be careful with her, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully passed the kitten back to Jacen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means don’t sleep with her in your bed until she’s bigger,” Hera said. “You don’t want to squish her. Keep her on the pet bed on the floor, understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jacen said. “Can I show her around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just be careful,” Hera said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen walked towards the living room, talking to the kitten, and Hera kissed Kanan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we took a little longer than expected, love,” she said. “Jacen wanted to make sure she got to say goodbye to all the other cats in the shelter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All of them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan chuckled. “Hey, that’s our fault for raising a good kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera rested against him for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s got his kitten now. I think he’ll take good care of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so too,” Kanan said. “He seems happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have to say it, but that was really what both of them wanted above all else.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aola the tooka cat is also featured in a one-shot story I wrote a while back called "Tooka in the Rain," check it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mandalorian Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ghost crew attends Sabine and Ketsu's wedding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hera’s boots crunched under the snow on Krownest. She pulled her coat tighter around her- she still never got used to the cold, even when the Rebellion had her stationed on Hoth. And while Krownest wasn’t as cold as Hoth, it was still too cold for her tastes, though still very pretty. Thankfully, Sabine and Ketsu’s wedding would be inside the compound in a few hours. So for now, Hera was watching Jacen play in the snow with Zeb and Ezra. They were having a snowball fight, and though she trusted Zeb to be gentle she still worried a little every time he threw a snowball at Jacen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb was not as gentle with Ezra, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been here before?” Kanan asked. Hera looked at him- he was standing next to her, also wrapped up in a coat. He had a fuzzy hat on, pulled over his ears with his long hair sticking out. She smiled, and almost forgot to answer his question when she was looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” she said. “I mean- I’ve taken Sabine here, but never gone in the compound or anything. Is it nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan shrugged. “Can’t say if it looks nice, but it’s definitely warmer than out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled though she internally chided herself for asking Kanan that question. “Hey, I’ll take that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She checked the chrono on her wrist, and sucked in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should all start getting ready, the wedding will be starting soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She called Jacen, Zeb and Ezra in, and they all marched up to the ship, still laughing and trying to subtly pick up snowballs to throw at each other on the way in. One hit Hera on the book of the head and she turned around, making both Zeb and Ezra falter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ezra did it!” Jacen said quickly, pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Hera…” Ezra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera laughed. “It’s alright. But come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the Ghost, and Zeb and Ezra both went into separate rooms to get ready for the wedding. Sabine didn’t have any of them in any kind of wedding party like Kanan and Hera had- she said she was following Mandalorian customs, which Hera admittedly knew very little about. Chopper rolled out to greet them, showing off his new polish that Hera had done the night before, and Hera patted his dome as she walked to her room. She quickly changed into the formal jumpsuit she was wearing- nothing elaborate, just a deep purple with a belt, and took to helping Jacen get into his suit. Once he was comfortable, she started trying to comb his green hair down, since it was sticking up after he took his hat off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might need a haircut soon, Jacen,” Hera said as she smoothed his hair down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I wanna grow it long, like Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera heard an “aww,” coming in the room, and looked up to see Kanan coming in with a smile. He had his formal suit on, a grey just like Jacen’s, and his hair was tied up on his head in a bun. Hera smiled too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’ll look very nice,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Zeb and Ezra were also both ready, they all pulled their coats on over their nice clothes and walked to the Wren compound, Chopper rolling along with them. Hera saw Jacen bend down to start forming a snowball out of the corner of her eye and whipped around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacen,” she said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen’s eyes widened and he dropped the snow that was in his hand, straightening up and continuing to walk. Hera smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he couldn’t throw snowballs, Jacen instead took to telling Zeb and Ezra about Aola. He rambled on and on about his little purple cat. Ezra listened most intently, offering Jacen little bits of care advice when he could. When Jacen mentioned that the cat left purple fur places, Ezra snickered and elbowed Zeb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’ve been replaced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jacen protested, and Zeb smiled and scooped Jacen up, carrying him on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never replace your Uncle Zeb, right kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Jacen agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera smiled as she listened to them, and soon they were at the Wren compound. Hera was careful to help Kanan up the steps, since they were a little icy, and warned Zeb, Ezra and Jacen too. Chopper just warbled about how annoying steps were before using his jet to fly up and then land on the upper compound, leaving a ring of melted snow on the ground behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They approached the door and knocked, and a woman that Hera recognized from holos as Sabine’s mother was on the other side when it slid open. While Hera had only ever seen Ursa Wren in armor with her hair tied back, she looked very different for the wedding, wearing a long dress with some curls framing her face (though still mostly tied up with a gold hairpiece in the back).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera inclined her head a little. “Countess, thank you for having us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ursa said. “I’m happy to, after everything you’ve all done for my daughter. I don’t think she’d get married if you all weren’t here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera smiled, and followed her into the compound. Like Kanan said, it was definitely warmer than outside, and they were able to hang up their coats on a nearby rack. The Countess ushered them into a big hall, and Hera could instantly tell whose wedding it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Hera and Kanan’s wedding that Sabine had decorated for was simple in colors, with mostly just pastel purples and yellows, Sabine and Ketsu’s wedding was bright with every color under the sun. Iridescent glass balls hung from the ceiling, spreading rainbows wherever the light hit them, and tall arches were filled with exotic flowers from planets that Hera was sure she’d never heard of. There was a long, ornate dark purple carpet down the center of the room while rows of seats filled in on either side</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is beautiful,” Ezra said, and Hera had to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she said. “We should sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all found seats in the front (Chopper rolled himself down to the end next to them), and waited for the ceremony to start. The other front row is where Sabine’s parents and brother sat, along with another couple that Hera assumed were Ketsu’s parents based on their appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More and more people arrived- mostly Mandalorians with similar complexions and features to the other Wrens, so Hera assumed they were members of Sabine’s clan, and similarly for other Mandalorians that looked similar to Ketsu and the other couple sitting with the Wrens. But it wasn’t all just Mandalorians, there were some Rebels and Lothali people that Hera recognized as Sabine’s friends, among others that Hera didn’t recognize. Her wedding didn’t seem to have as many guests as Hera and Kanan’s had, which she was sure that Sabine and Ketsu preferred. And honestly, Hera kind of preferred it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, chimes sounded in a melody that Hera didn’t recognize, but was sure had something to do with Mandalorian weddings. She looked back to see Sabine and Kestsu walking down the carpet, hand in hand, both wearing white jumpsuits with a number of different patterns in all colors, so colorful that Hera really couldn’t say that the white took up much of the garments. Hera’s face lit up as she watched them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look so nice,” she whispered. Kanan squeezed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine smiled at her and made a quick face at Jacen before they reached the altar, still holding hands. Hera was confused for a moment- while she didn’t know much about Mandalorian customs, she’d never heard of a culture that didn’t have a third party performing the wedding ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper rolled away from his position at the end of their row of seats, and Hera’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chopper,” she hissed. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine looked at her with a smile and nod that said “it’s fine,” and Hera narrowed her eyes, leaning back in her seat to watch. Chopper rolled up between Sabine and Ketsu, and began a speech. Hera’s mouth dropped open a little- it was a really beautiful speech actually, though as she spared glances at the other seats she could guess that most people couldn’t understand it. She looked to her family in the seats with her, and they all looked just as shocked about Chopper performing the ceremony as she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper continued on, going through the vows (which Sabine and Ketsu both repeated in Mando’a, so Hera didn’t really understand beyond just knowing that they repeated what Chopper had said in droidspeak), before they exchanged a pair of silver rings and kissed. Hera smiled, a little teary-eyed and clapped for them as did everyone else. She spared another glance to her family, and they all had tears in their eyes (well, except Jacen, he looked a little bored).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they, along with all the other guests, were shuffled to another large room in the Wren compound, that was decorated very similarly to the ceremony room but with round tables dotting it, along with a dance floor in the center. Music started, and some people took to dancing while others migrated towards the buffet table against one of the walls. Hera and Zeb were one of the buffet-goers, Hera promising to grab extra plates for Kanan and Jacen and Zeb saying he’ll grab a plate for Ezra. They both loaded plates, Hera struggling a bit to balance three, and took them back to their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were eating, Sabine came over and sat down at the table with them, and the family erupted in congratulations for her, which Sabine took with some laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so nice, Sabine,” Hera said. “Both of you do. It was a beautiful ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sabine said again. “I’m glad you let Chopper do it for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hera said. “Chopper never told me he was doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine raised her eyebrows, and looked down to Chopper. “You told me you asked her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper made a mischievous laughing sound, and Hera shook her head. Sabine laughed and patted his dome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks,” she said. “I called Chopper when we got engaged- I just thought he gave such a nice speech at your wedding, and I knew he’d be happy to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not like anyone already did a wedding or anything,” Zeb said playfully. Sabine shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, you already got one, I wanted to give Chopper a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine laughed, and looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got to talk to all the other tables,” she said. “I’ll come back after I do my rounds, I promise. Enjoy the food!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After eating, everyone seemed to crowd onto the dance floor. Ezra and Jacen were dancing together- well more Jacen jumping and flailing wildly while Ezra half-danced and tried to keep Jacen from tripping. Sabine was dancing with Zeb (“I owe you one,” Sabine had said with a laugh) while Hera and Kanan danced together too. Hera happily swayed and spun with her husband to the beat of the music. Zeb and Sabine danced over to them, and quickly Sabine cut in to take Kanan. Kanan laughed, but went off to dance with her while Hera joined Zeb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sabine, you’re stealing my date!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine laughed, and Hera turned to look up to Zeb, smiling at him and happily dancing with him. Dancing with Zeb was much different than dancing with Kanan because of his size, but Hera, fortunately, had experience with both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what this reminds me of?” Hera said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That party during the war. Remember? Sabine watched Jacen for me while we went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb chuckled. “Oh yeah. Good food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera nodded- though she was full from all the Mandalorian food, her mouth watered thinking about the food they had then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said. “Definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song switched to a slower one, and she looked over to see Kanan and Sabine slowing down their dance as she and Zeb did the same, coming closer to them. As Kanan and Sabine swayed, Kanan leaned his head down to Sabine’s ear and whispered something that Hera only caught the end of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... so proud of you, Sabine,” Kanan said quietly. “We all are. You’ve done so many amazing things so young, and I’m happy you get to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine buried her face into Kanan’s shoulder, and Hera smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided that she liked Mandalorian weddings.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Teams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hera does some training with her team of students, while Jacen joins a different type of team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hera checked her scanners- her students’ ships were all lined up in proper formation behind her. They’d been loaned X-Wings by Rook Academy, which her students were all excited to try and fly. While not a single student had never flown before, less than half had flown any kind of single-seater fighter, and only a few of those had ever been in an X-Wing. They were all excited to climb in and start their first run, and Hera didn’t blame them- X-Wings were beautiful, versatile ships. Besides, many of her students probably came from planets that watched X-Wings fly over them as they were liberated from the Empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, class,” Hera said over the helmet comms. “This is our first day, so we’re going to just do some simple maneuvers, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the class responded, and Hera had to hold back a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respond please, pilots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative,” her students responded in near-unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was already very different from flying with experienced pilots like Hera got used to during the Rebellion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow my lead,” she said. “Remember what we learned last semester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera started with a simple motion, a weave through the sky. It came so naturally to her that she really didn’t pay attention to what she was doing, which allowed her to focus on her students. She watched them on her scanner, since she couldn’t see behind the ship. She switched her helmet comm that connected to all of them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are they looking back there, Chopper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper’s warbles came through speakers in the cockpit. He said they looked fine, but not as great as the squadrons they’d flown with before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re first-timers, it’s to be expected,” Hera said. She had a cam attached to the back of her X-Wing for teaching, she’d review the holograms later to provide them more detailed individual instruction. She switched her helmet’s comm back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Hera said. “We’re gonna go up now. Just follow me, remember your readings- and don’t think too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanan waited by the speeder with AP-5. As much as the droid could get on his nerves now and then, they were lucky he was there to help with driving since Hera started taking Chopper to work. Not that Kanan couldn’t drive a speeder still, he could get a good sense of things with the Force, but both he and Hera agreed that it was safer that he didn’t, especially not with Jacen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, guess what?” Jacen asked. Kanan smiled at the sound of his son’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on the gravball team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gravball team?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We have practice soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed a half-crumpled piece of flimsi into Kanan’s hand, who awkwardly handed it to AP-5. AP considered it for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fits with the Syndulla family schedule,” AP-5 decided. “I will log it. We should alert Hera Syndulla of this change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear that kid?” Kanan said. “You’re good to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen giggled and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kanan said. “We gotta celebrate this. How about we pick up some take-out for dinner? I bet Mommy would be happy about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen gasped. “Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jacen said as Kanan helped him into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Kanan said, climbing in after him. AP-5 started the speeder, taking them to the family’s favorite take-out restaurant on Yavin IV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Kanan said. “I used to play grav-ball when I was a little older than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We didn’t have official teams or anything like you have, but me and some other kids used to spend whole days playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you play with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan proudly ruffled Jacen’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hera got home with Chopper feeling pretty exhilarated. She’d really missed getting to fly X-Wings, and though doing easy exercises was far from the adrenaline rush of a battle, she still enjoyed it. She had to review those holograms, but that could wait until after she spent a little time with her family. And maybe ate something, and took a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason, Hera had been feeling extra hungry and sleepy lately. Probably from working too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanan?” Hera called. “Jacen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither answered, and she frowned. Now that she thought of it, the other speeder wasn’t out front when she got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chopper, can you comm the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper did so, the little disc atop his head spinning, and then Kanan’s voice came through Chopper’s internal commlink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hon,” he said. “Are you home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we just got home,” she said. “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well Jacen has some good news, so we’re grabbing some take-out for dinner,” he said. “It took a little longer than expected, but we’ll be home soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Hera said, her stomach rumbling at the thought of some take-out. “What’s this good news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll tell you when we get home. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you Mommy!” Jacen’s voice came through. Hera chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, both of you. See you soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Kanan said, the other speeder pulled in soon after they hung up. As soon as they came through the door, the scent of the take-out hit Hera and her mouth watered. She waited at the table for it, and Kanan and Jacen quickly both came over and sat down, unpacking the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hera said as Kanan passed her one of the containers. Kanan chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that every time I feed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera couldn’t retort with her mouth full of food. But she had to admit to herself that he wasn’t wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy,” Jacen said as Kanan set a container in front of him. “Do you want to know my news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera nodded, swallowing down as much of the bite as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” she said. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be on the grav-ball team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera smiled. “That’s great, Jacen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, smiling brightly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have fun playing on the team,” Hera said. “Do you have practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His practice starts next week,” AP-5 said to her. “It runs after his normal school day, so both Syndulla parents will be able to pick him up after, as you are typically home before his practice would end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hera said. She took another bite of her take-out, and with one clean hand reached over to playfully ruffle Jacen’s hair, who giggled before digging into his own food. She looked across to Kanan, who was digging into his take-out with a big smile on his face, and she could tell that he was just as happy as she was about the exceedingly domestic life that they’d built themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera had never imagined that they’d turn out like this, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lirasan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Zeb's help, Hera figures something out at a family dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The family visit to Zeb and Kallus’ home was just what they all needed. Hera, Kanan and Jacen packed a little heavier- Jacen would be staying with Zeb and Kallus for a few extra days while Hera and Kanan left from Lirasan for a trip to Hosnian Prime. Everyone else was just staying for the weekend. Hera, Kanan, Chopper and Jacen arrived first (they left the cat home with AP-5), and Sabine and Ketsu arrived soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hera said to the girls, going over to hug them as they came in through the door. Kanan was right behind her, also hugging them once Hera was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s married life treating you two?” Kanan asked with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Sabine said, a little sheepishly. She turned her attention to Jacen, quickly occupying herself by scooping him up and talking with him, asking about his kitten. Hera kept talking to Ketsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How has your art been going?” Hera asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ketsu said. “Good. We’ve finished the Alderaanian commission for Senator Organa, we’ve been working on repairing some Jedi art for Luke Skywalker. It’s a lot easier, since we aren’t re-making it. A lot of the Jedi art was just damaged or not properly taken care of, so it’s fragile, but still fixable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera nodded as she listened, but Kanan kind of took over that conversation, asking Ketsu about the different pieces she and Sabine were working on. Ezra finally arrived a little later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hera asked. “Where’s Jai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helping his mom,” Ezra said simply. “He said he’ll make it next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb and Kallus served dinner for everyone, and they ate around the table. Hera couldn’t help but notice Zeb repeatedly looking up at her and watching her. Hera was about halfway through her plate when she excused herself to the bathroom. She was almost at the door of the bathroom in the Lirasan home when Zeb caught up with her. He gently took her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said quietly. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh, I’m feeling fine. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb frowned and nodded. “No reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera raised an eyebrow. She could tell that Zeb was thinking about something, and she didn’t know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeb, is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb rubbed a hand over the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so this has nothing to do with how you look, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you pregnant?” Zeb asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera’s mouth fell open a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around, to make sure they didn’t have any eavesdroppers, and leaned closer to Zeb, lowering her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said. “Kanan and I have been, uh… trying, but I haven’t taken a test in a week. Why- why do you think I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Zeb said. “And don’t get mad. But you smelled different when you were pregnant with Jacen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled, but then her eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I smell different now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb nodded, and Hera’s face warmed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s some tests in my bag, do you mind-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb didn’t answer, just headed down the hall. He returned a moment later with a closed fist, and he dropped two wrapped pregnancy tests in Hera’s hand. She smiled at him and quickly closed herself in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the first test- positive. Hera almost wanted to jump up and down for joy, but she took the second one just to make sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Positive again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She washed her hands, and then opened the door with a big grin. Zeb smiled back at her, and then she threw her arms over his shoulders, hugging him tight, with Zeb returning it, lifting her off of her feet and spinning around. Hera couldn’t help but remember when she’d first told him about her pregnancy with Jacen, and how bittersweet that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully this time, it was only sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat her down, both of them muffling their joyous laughter into quiet giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell Kanan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… no. Not right now. I’ll tell him on our trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep your secret, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera beamed at him, and they both walked back to their seats at the dinner table, being greeted by a few strange looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soap thing got jammed again,” Zeb explained, mostly to Kallus. “I just helped Hera get it unstuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone seemed pretty satisfied with that answer, and kept eating. Hera kept her glee to herself, continually glancing over to Kanan and trying to figure out the best way to tell him, already imagining his excitement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hosnian Prime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hera and Kanan take their trip to Hosnian Prime for the Rebellion banquet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hera and Kanan said goodbye to Jacen, and thanked Zeb and Kallus for watching him. They only had to fly to a nearby planet with a spaceport, since the New Republic was paying for them to take a transport to Hosnian Prime and back, so Chopper was staying behind to watch the <em> Ghost </em> for them. Hera would’ve much rather flown to the planet herself, but she heard that docking bays on the city planet were extremely expensive, and she wasn’t about to give up free accommodation. Would save her on fuel, too.</p><p>
  <span>The trip to Hosnian Prime was for a banquet for the former high-ranking members of the Rebellion- well, those that had survived. So the New Republic had paid for all of it for them, which was kind enough.</span>
</p><p>So, Kanan and Hera waited with their bags for the transport that would be picking them up. Other people arrived in the same hangar that she assumed would also be passengers of the ship, and as they arrived Hera felt woefully underdressed. The other passengers were wearing fancy robes, suits and dresses of various colors and cultures, while both Kanan and herself had opted for a simple tunic and pants with jackets over it. She didn’t have time to dwell on it when the ship arrived. They boarded, and the ship was definitely among the fancier ones she had been in. They got to their room aboard the ship, and Hera’s jaw dropped. She knew that they had their own room aboard the ship since it was an overnight trip, but she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.</p><p>The room was ornately decorated with whites and blues, with a large bed against one wall jutting out into the corner. They had their own counter with a pantry, small fridge and food-warmer, plus a table with a pair of chairs, and a recliner to one side of the room. They had a personal refresher too, with a large bathtub and everything.</p><p>“Love,” Hera said. “Can you believe this?”</p><p>“Believe what?”</p><p>She cursed under her breath and started rattling off the room’s features, and Kanan’s jaw dropped too.</p><p>“Uh… are we paying for this?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Hera chuckled, shut the door and then took his bag from him to sit it on one of the shelves, and took his hand to pull him close to her, kissing him.</p><p>“I have something to tell you,” she said.</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Something really good,” she said with a smile. “You should sit down.”</p><p>She pulled him to the bed, and both of them sat cross-legged facing each other on the bed. Hera couldn’t help but internally marvel at how much room there still was on the bed with the both of them sitting on it, but she didn’t bother to make a comment.</p><p>“Spit it out already, hon,” Kanan said with a grin on his face. She had a feeling that he already had an idea of what she was going to tell him.</p><p>Hera let out a big, happy sigh to prepare herself.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>She’d hardly finished her sentence when Kanan practically lunged for her, wrapping his arms around her and knocking her onto her back on the bed. Hera laughed as she hugged him back, and he pressed a kiss to the side of her face before rolling off of her, still with one arm around her as he pulled her close to him. Hera’s head rested against his chest.</p><p>“I guess you’re happy,” she said with a chuckle, and Kanan laughed himself.</p><p>“Definitely. Hera- this is amazing.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“We’re having another baby.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Hera sat up, and Kanan did too, kissing her again. He took her hands in his and squeezed them firmly.</p><p>“I’m gonna be here this time,” he said with conviction. “Through all of it. I promise.”</p><p>“I know, love,” she said. “But- I mean you know it wasn’t your fault in the first place, that you missed with Jacen, right?”</p><p>Kanan looked a little guilty.</p><p>“Yeah, but… still. You won’t do this alone. Not this time.”</p><p>She smiled, and moved forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her tight as they laid back down on the bed. Hera took a deep, satisfied breath as they got ready to rest through their long trip towards Hosnian Prime. Through the trip, Hera found herself laying on her side, back pressed up against Kanan. Kanan had his arms wrapped around her waist, but she felt him loosen one to move it away, and then softly press his hand onto her abdomen. He let out a quiet, breathy chuckle, and gently kissed her behind her earcone.</p><p>“I can feel the baby,” he whispered. “Just… a little light. A little ball of potential.”</p><p>Hera smiled as her eyes grew wet, and she put her own hand over his.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Though Kanan obviously couldn’t see for himself, he had heard that Hosnian Prime was a beautiful city planet. He could feel the energy of it around him, and it felt not entirely dissimilar to Coruscant- though more positive, cleaner and less busy.</p><p>But he really couldn’t bring himself to care about any of that. All he’d been able to think about for the past two days was the fact that he and Hera were going to have another child. He felt like he was walking on air. He wanted to jump and run around excitedly and scream to the whole galaxy about it.</p><p>Of course, he couldn’t do that. They were at an upscale banquet for the high-ranking officers of the Rebellion (which he was proud to say his wife was one of), and Hera made him promise not to say a word to anyone, since she didn’t want the attention. They had decided together not to start announcing it even to family until at least after she had her first doctor’s appointment, so Kanan just had to sit quietly on the best news he’d gotten since Sabine first told him about Jacen.</p><p>Thankfully, no one wanted to talk to him. Hera introduced him as her husband when they sat down at the table, but most of the conversation veered towards administrative things and the end of the war, none of which Kanan knew much about, so he was happy to just sit and listen while they waited for the serving droids to come out. Which they soon did, and then Kanan was even happier to eat while they continued to talk. As two of the officers got into a loud, rambunctious conversation, Hera leaned over to Kanan.</p><p>“You’re awfully quiet,” she whispered.</p><p>“There’s only one thing I’m thinking about right now,” Kanan admitted. “And I can’t talk about it with these people.”</p><p>Hera chuckled and leaned away from him, moving a hand over to quickly squeeze his thigh before returning to her own plate. After a while, when the loud conversation had died down a little bit, Kanan heard a woman’s voice.</p><p>“You’re awful hungry, General Syndulla,” she said.</p><p>Kanan resisted the urge to crack a giant smile.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Hera said after a moment. “Just… you know, forgot to eat breakfast this morning.”</p><p>That was a lie, Hera had wolfed two servings of the breakfast that their hotel provided. But he didn’t say anything to dispute her- even if he wanted to, he didn’t have to see to imagine the glare that she’d send his way if he did.</p><p>Kanan didn’t always like to keep secrets, that’s why he never pushed Hera for Rebellion intel the way that Sabine used to. But this one would be a little fun to keep until they were ready- though if he had to keep it for too much longer, Kanan was sure he would explode.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Doctor's Appointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hera's first pregnancy appointment is here, and Kanan accompanies her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kanan kicked the gravball towards Jacen, and heard him kick it back. Kanan let the Force guide him through the game so he could catch the ball back on his foot. He focused on the energy- the bright energy of Jacen, running and giggling as they kicked the ball back and forth, the smaller energy of his tooka, Aola, running back and forth chasing the ball in a way that helped Kanan gauge better when the ball was coming towards him. It was interesting, playing with a gravball blind, but Kanan welcomed the challenge and the chance to immerse himself in the Force as he so rarely got to do anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan was having a lot of fun kicking the ball around with Jacen, but was beginning to grow a little tired when he heard Hera call from the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, Rex is here, we should go. Can’t be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen kicked the ball back to Kanan, and he stopped it under his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, kid, you heard her,” Kanan said. “I gotta go. You have a good time with Rex, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jacen said. “Do you think he’ll play with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Kanan said. “But go easy on that old man, alright? Don’t need to tire him out or make him get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that,” Rex’s voice sounded. “Get going, Jedi, I’ll show your kid how to really kick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan laughed and started to go inside, appreciatively clapping Rex’s shoulder as he walked by him before meeting with Hera inside the house. He took her hands and kissed her, which she returned for a moment before pulling away and tugging him out towards the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, love, we can’t be late. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and followed her to the speeder. The doctor’s office was a short ride away and soon they were there, the speeder slowing to a stop as Hera parked it out front. Every step that Kanan took towards the office’s door made his heart pound in a combination of nerves and joy. Kanan felt like he was in his own world, he could hardly even pay attention to Hera’s conversation with the receptionist at the front desk. Soon, they were ushered into a room. Hera guided Kanan over to a chair against the wall while she herself sat on an exam chair in the center, the tissue crinkling underneath her as she sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Kanan said nervously once the door shut. “What’s the first appointment like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really anything huge,” Hera admitted. “They’re mostly just doing a check to make sure that there aren’t any issues with the pregnancy yet, and we’ll find out how far along I am. We’ll get to hear a heartbeat though, hopefully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled at his enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess it depends how far along I am, but yes, probably. I heard Jacen’s heartbeat at the first appointment. But there’s always a chance I’m not far along yet, so don’t get too excited before we know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan drummed his fingers on his knees, already getting too excited before they knew. They didn’t have to wait very long before the door opened and the doctor swept into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera Syndulla,” he read, presumably off of a datapad. “Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too,” Hera said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And congratulations on the pregnancy,” he continued, and Kanan heard his shoes squeak slightly as he turned around. “I assume you’re the father, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, congratulations to you too,” the doctor said, turning back around to Hera. “So, Mrs. Syndulla, I see you’ve had a child before, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hera said. “He’s six now.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Alright, so you know what this first appointment looks like, then, right?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Right?”</span></p><p>
  <span>The doctor proceeded with the examination, checking Hera’s vitals, going through the motions. Kanan felt a little awkward, sitting through it all and just listening to the shuffling and comments, but he stayed quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Mrs. Syndulla,” the doctor said. “It seems that you’re about eight weeks along now. We’re going to listen to the heartbeat then, see how that is. Uh, Mr. Syndulla, would you like to come listen too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kanan said, trying to mask the excitement that bounced around his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan stood up and walked next to Hera on the examination chair, taking her hand in his squeezing it tight. The doctor moved around a little bit, Hera shifted in the seat and then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the most amazing sounds Kanan had ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered the first time he heard Hera really laugh, when he cracked a joke that honestly wasn’t one of his best and was rewarded with beautiful laughter. He remembered hearing Jacen call him “Daddy” for the first time, when Sabine and Zeb cautiously introduced them. And now, this baby’s heartbeat would be filed away in his mind with all of those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little distorted, and fairly fast, but that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby. His baby with Hera Syndulla, who wouldn’t come into the galaxy for quite a while yet, but was still there. Kanan had been able to feel the slow-forming presence in the Force, but this sound was so… tangible. So real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan was doing his very best not to cry in front of the doctor, but he wasn’t sure how well he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan was silent through the appointment as they wrapped up, and then as Hera made the next appointment through the receptionist. It was when they finally got out to the speeder that she nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said. “You’re awful quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan smiled, and finally started to let out some of the tears that he’d been holding on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, love,” she sighed, quickly hugging him. Kanan hugged her back, pressing face into the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy, Hera,” he said. “I- I love you, and I love Jacen, and I love the new baby, and… I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>our life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. I never thought we’d have made it here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I,” Kanan admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But here they were. And Kanan couldn’t have been happier, and he could feel that Hera felt the same way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Big Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kanan and Hera have news for Jacen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hera cheered from the stands along with several other parents as Jacen kicked the gravball again, before tapping Kanan’s knee three times- the signal they’d come up with so she could easily tell him when Jacen scored a goal for Organa Elementary’s team. Kanan then cheered too, shouting how proud he was of his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen’s team won by that last point he scored, giving them what they needed. The children on the team all met with their coach- a tall, large Aqualish with a surprisingly sunny disposition before dismissing them. Jacen ran to his parents, and Kanan quickly scooped him up into his arms before Hera had the chance to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you,” Kanan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera reached a hand over to rub Jacen’s back affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great out there,” she said. “I never knew you could run so fast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen giggled proudly, and when Kanan set him down he hugged his mother. Hera hugged him back and ruffled his hair before they started to walk out to the speeder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have fun?” Kanan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Kanan said. “It seemed like you were having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan kept Jacen entertained in the back of the speeder while Hera drove them home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get inside,” Hera said to Jacen as she parked in front of their house. “Can you come sit on the couch with us? Daddy and I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan gave her a knowing smile and she squeezed his hand quickly. They opened the door, and immediately all walked over towards the living room to sit on the couch. Jacen sat in between his parents, and Hera smoothed a hand over his hair. Kanan looked about as nervous as she felt, but also just as excited too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacen,” Hera started slowly. “How would you feel about being a big brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen tilted his head to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun,” he finally decided. Kanan chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hera continued. “What… what if we told you that we’re having another baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen’s eyes widened. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan nodded, laughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be for a little while,” Hera told him, folding her hands over her abdomen. “But you’re going to be a big brother! Isn’t that exciting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jacen said, laughing again. “For real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kanan confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen climbed into Hera’s lap to hug her tight, and Hera hugged him back. It was only a moment later that Kanan climbed over to hug them too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, you’re squishing me!” Jacen giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad,” Kanan said, laughing with him, though he did loosen his hold on his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera could hardly wait for the day that another child could join them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Grandpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hera and Kanan have some news for Cham when he comes to visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hera scrolled on her datapad, grading some assignments for her students when she heard Kanan coming down the stairs from tucking Jacen into bed. She looked up at him and then switched her datapad off, looking at her father who was watching the holomovie that they had on. Cham Syndulla had come to stay with them for a few days to spend time with his grandson, and they thought it would be the perfect time to give him the good news- as unreasonably nervous as they both were about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan sat next to Hera and she squeezed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cham looked at them, tilting his head, and Hera smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, do you mind if we pause the holo? Kanan and I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cham nodded, lifting the remote and stopping the holo. He looked between them both, and a slow smile formed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know what we’re going to say, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cham nodded cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Why don’t you say it anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having another baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cham clasped his hands together. He didn’t giggle and go for a big hug like Jacen did, or practically tackle and kiss her like Kanan had, but Hera could recognize the pure joy on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful, Hera,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned for her to come over, and she scooted across the couch to him, and he hugged her. It took Hera right back to when she told him she was pregnant with Jacen- that weird, curdling mix of fear, sadness and happiness- but this time, only happiness and excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Kanan, come here,” her father said. “You’re a Syndulla now too, don’t forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera looked back and smiled at Kanan as he carefully slid over to join them in the hug. Hera let out a big, happy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two grandkids,” Cham said wistfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said. “But that’s it, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you, I hear you,” Cham said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kanan and Hera have news for the family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kanan half expected Jacen to break the news to the family about the baby before he or Hera got to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Syndullas arrived at Ezra and Jai’s place first for the family gathering, greeting them with hugs and laughs of joy to be reunited, even though it hadn’t actually been all that long since they’d last seen each other at Zeb’s home on Lirasan. Jai immediately took to playing with Jacen, showing them the loth-cats that they’d adopted while Jacen told him all about Aola. Kanan hovered nervously near them while he and Hera caught up with Ezra, hoping that Jacen didn’t think of anything that might prompt him to blurt out news about the baby before Kanan could stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera didn’t seem as preoccupied with that, which Kanan was grateful for- he always hated to create stress for her, especially now with the pregnancy. Hera rather engaged with Ezra as he told her about his work in the orphanage, how he and Jai were organizing classes and activities to help the children left parentless by the Empire. Kanan listened to the conversation between his monitoring of Jacen, and with each bit he heard he grew more and more proud of Ezra. The little street-rat they’d picked up all those years ago was now a grown, accomplished Jedi, a savior of his world who was now dedicating his life to helping the children who were in a situation he’d once been stuck in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine arrived to the Lothal home next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I wanted to be here a little earlier, but I lost track of time,” Sabine explained. “And my wife wanted to come, but she had a meeting with Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” Ezra said. “What’s she meeting with Luke about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just the Jedi art we’ve been doing for him,” Sabine said. “She’s just dropping off some of the statue recreations we did, I think he said he’s putting them up in his temple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What statues?” Kanan asked, trying to remember the ones from the Jedi Temple he grew up in. It was so long ago, his memory was foggy and it was hard to picture them as clearly as he may have once been able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did four for the first batch for him,” Sabine said. “They were… I think guards? They were wearing robes, two of them had their arms crossed, two were holding swords- those swords were a pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine chuckled, and Kanan had a clearer picture of the statues now- he was pretty sure Sabine and Ketsu had recreated the tall statues that once stood outside the Coruscanti Jedi Temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember the originals,” he said with a nod. “They were huge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sabine said, and Kanan could hear some excitement bubbling in her voice from Kanan’s memory of the original art. “Ours aren’t nearly as big as the old ones, probably more Zeb-sized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than nothing at all,” Kanan said, offering her a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb didn’t arrive until a little while after that, which was to be expected considering he had to travel much further than the rest. He greeted all of them, and gave Hera especially a big hug. Hera had already told Kanan how Zeb had figured it out before anybody- through that Lasat sense of smell, of all things. So Kanan wasn’t surprised at all when he was pulled aside by Zeb while everyone was setting up for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Zeb said quietly. “Congratulations, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb clapped his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys telling everyone tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Jacen know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. And we told Hera’s dad when he was over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb gave him a quick hug before they went back to rejoin everyone for dinner. Dinner was fairly mundane- Ezra told Sabine and Zeb what he’d been telling Hera earlier, Sabine talking about the Jedi art with Zeb, and hinting yet again about doing recreations of Lasan art if he was interested. Jacen babbled on about Aola again, and Jai happily engaged with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kanan’s plate was nearly empty, and he assumed everyone else’s likely was too, Hera nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanan and I have an announcement,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan swallowed hard, and then Hera nudged him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell them, love,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan cursed at himself internally. He’d forgotten that they’d agreed he would tell the rest of the family since Hera already told Jacen and Cham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kanan said nervously. “Uh… Hera’s pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence before the table exploded into congratulations, happy cheers and laughs. He heard chairs being pushed around and felt himself being hugged by Sabine and Ezra, and the slight push against his chair as they hugged Hera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I knew first,” Zeb proclaimed proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, even before I did,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She relayed the story she already told Kanan, about how he’d sniffed out her pregnancy before anyone else knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be a big brother,” Jacen said a few moments after she finished, excited to add to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan chuckled as Jai let out an “awww” at Jacen. Kanan was always acutely aware of the emotions of his family- and right now, he could only feel all of their pure joy at the prospect of another addition coming</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Patience was a Jedi virtue, of course, but Kanan was finding it hard to wait for the new baby to come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Race and a Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hera celebrates her last day of the Rook Academy school year with her students, and then goes home to Kanan and Jacen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hera’s class all wore their flight uniforms- blue-gray to represent the Rook Flight Academy colors- standing on the landing platform of the Academy’s campus for the last day of their course. She’d gotten to know them all better through their two semesters of class together. Danika, the human student from Lothal that had personally introduced herself on their first day stood at the front of the group, smiling wide at Hera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the cluster of students was the array of Rook Academy X-Wings, all painted similar colors to the flight-suits they wore, each numbered on one wing, and wearing the Rook Academy symbol on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, kids,” Hera said to her students. “This is the day you’ve been waiting for- the race. Now, I came in early this morning to set up the checkpoints, so you’ll need to follow them when we get up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She motioned up towards the sky, where a few of the checkpoints were somewhat visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ships computers all have the proper altitude for the race logged. It’s just a simple one, going around a ring two times. I’ll be up there watching you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her students murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor,” a Togruta student- Kula, Hera remembered- asked. “You aren’t going to race us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think that would be fair. I’ve got more experience than probably most of you combined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, professor,” another student, an Ishi Tib named Marc protested. “We want to race you. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera raised an eyebrow looking at all of her students. None seemed to disagree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Wouldn’t you rather race amongst yourselves? I really don’t think you want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, we do,” Dannika chimed in. “And don’t go easy on us. We want a challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Young, hot-shot pilots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go easy on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was more than one student, all in unison agreeing together. Hera let out a big sigh, but she couldn’t stop the sly smile creeping across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent her students all to get into their X-Wings, reminding them not to get too excited and make sure they went through all of the pre-flight checks properly. Hera didn’t mind a good race, but it was hard on the engines. She switched her comm with her students off while she slowly rose her X-Wing into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids said not to go easy on them, Chop,” she said to the droid in her ship. “So we gotta do what they say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper’s warble just came through as a mischievous laugh, one that oddly captured exactly what she was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut down the cannons and shields,” Hera said- for probably one of the first times. “Hyperdrive too. Pretty much anything that’s not the engines, thrusters, or cockpit atmosphere. Run atmosphere at standard minimum, and put all power into engines and thrusters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera switched her comm back on as she neared the proper racing altitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, squadron,” she said. “The first marker is the one that’s lit up blue. Line up there in racing formation. I’ll start the countdown once we’re all there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few moments for the rest of the students to line up with her at the blue marker. Hera gripped the controls of the X-Wing’s flight, and for some reason the first time she played dejarik with Kanan all those years ago came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Kanan had said when she beat him, and maybe celebrated a little too much. “You are a competitive one, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled to herself at the memory. Poor Kanan of back then hadn’t known the half of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Countdown starting, class,” she said into the comm. “Be ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped the switch on the remote that connected to the race markers, and a holographic “10” appeared in the air in front of the ships, coinciding with a loud beep. Hera tensed in her ships, eyes narrowing as she readied the thrusters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ten-second countdown felt agonizingly long, but Hera watched and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3… 2… 1...GO!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera hardly caught the last beep as she pushed forcefully on the controls, blasting far past her students. The X-Wing rattled slightly as she took it around the loop, but that didn’t bother Hera- she’d taken X-Wings through far worse, though maybe not any faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile broke out on Hera’s face as she whipped through the sky- it wasn’t a battle, but the thrill of flying like this had been so missed, and she pleasantly welcomed the feeling back in these much less dangerous conditions. She was hardly aware of the student’s comments through the comms, or Chopper’s mechanical laughter- all that mattered was the flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for her to come back to the starting marker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One down, one to go,” she said to Chopper. She checked her scanners as she raced around the ring, passing the floating blue markers one by one. None of her students were close behind her- in fact, as she was about half-way through her second lap, she came up on a couple still going through their first lap. It wasn’t their fault, exactly- they were all too inexperienced to feel comfortable shutting down as many systems as she had, or to not be afraid of the ship rattling as it hit speeds it wasn’t really meant for. Plus, her students had to slow down to make the turns properly, while Hera was skilled at making maneuvers without reducing her speed thanks to years of war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of her students had ever been in battle- and she hoped they never would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead of her, she saw some of her students completing their first lap, while she approached for a finish. She slowed down once she passed the final marker, and pulled her ship away towards the center of the ring away from the others so she could watch them finish the race. None of her students were performing poorly, and she was actually really proud at how well they were doing considering the amount of experience that they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back in her seat as the exhilaration started to be replaced with weariness, and she let out a breathy laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was something, huh?” Hera said to Chopper. Chopper warbled in agreement, as he went through and started reactivating the systems until they were at standard operation. Hera folded her hands over her abdomen, smiling warmly. She wasn’t far enough along that she had to worry about the baby during flight yet, so she was happy to take them on this adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabine said Jacen was born to fly because all I did before he was born,” Hera said with a chuckle. “You will be too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As students finished the race, they all gathered around her ship, floating in the center of the ring the others were racing around. The student who finished first- and as far as Hera was concerned, the real winner, because it wasn’t exactly fair- was a Rodian named Tseela. Hera switched her comm on once the last student rejoined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on the victory, Tseela, you earned it. And the rest of you- that was still some fine flying out there. You’ve all come a long way since we started, and I couldn’t be prouder. Bring your ships back down slowly to the landing platform, we’ll talk before we leave for the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera started a slow dive down towards the landing platform, her comm still on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor,” one student- a Kel Dor named Toll- said. “How did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled. “Lots and lots of practice. Hey- you all said not to go easy on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of her students laughed over the comm, and soon they had all landed back down on the platform. Hera climbed out of her cockpit to greet her students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like a good end to our class,” she said. “I’ve enjoyed teaching all of you, really. And I hope you’ve enjoyed this class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all talked for a little longer, Hera receiving thanks from her students, and her commending them on how well they’d all done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Syndulla,” her only Twi’lek student asked loudly enough that the rest of the class quieted down. “Is it true that you won’t be teaching next semester because you’re having a baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera paused, and all of her students looked at her expectantly. She shook her head and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you hear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well your name is only on the class rosters for the second half of next year’s courses,” he explained. “And one of my friends in the office said he heard that rumor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that rumor is correct. Yes, I’ll be out for part of next year on maternity leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the students offered congratulations, while others just stared at her a little blankly. Hera smiled at them, and then checked the chrono on the post at the edge of the landing platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a little overtime, kids, so I’ll let you all go. Hopefully I’ll see you around… for the second half of next year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hera got home, Kanan had already brought Jacen home from school, and they were playing holo-games on the couch with Aola curled up next to Jacen. Well… Jacen was playing, Kanan seemed to be hitting whatever buttons on the controller he could to try and do something. But they seemed to be having a good time. They both looked up to greet her and Chopper when she came home, but Jacen quickly refocused on the game, while Kanan set his controller down to go hug her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mommy!” Jacen called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan hugged her quickly, and then rested his hands on her hips when he pulled away, smiling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your last day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she said. “We did a race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they told me not to go easy on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chopper let out another mischievous laughing sound as he rolled by them, and Hera kissed Kanan quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fun, though. And they had a good time. Though….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a rumor going around about the baby, apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone saw I put in for leave for the first semester, I guess,” she said. “And made a lucky guess. I don’t mind, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A victorious chime sounded from the holoprojector, and Jacen leapt up from his seat to run over and hug Hera now that his game was finished. Hera laughed and hugged him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a present,” he said, releasing the hug and running upstairs. Hera furrowed her brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Kanan admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disturbed by Jacen’s running, Aola pattered over to them, and Hera knelt down to gently scratch between the tooka’s ears. She purred and rubbed up against Hera’s leg, leaving behind bits of purple fur on her pant leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera heard AP-5 chide Jacen from upstairs about looking where he’s going, and then a thumping down the stairs as Jacen ran. He came back into the living room, and slowed down to approach Hera with a small, bright blue bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made it in school today!” Jacen proclaimed proudly, though slightly out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera took the bag from him gratefully, while Kanan reached over to ruffle his son’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to run everywhere kid, you know that, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera pushed aside the tissue in the bag to find a little bracelet, composed of many brightly colored beads in no particular pattern strung on a black cord. She held it in one hand, admiring it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacen, this is for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re having the baby,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of you, Jacen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera slipped the bracelet on her wrist and then knelt down to pull Jacen into a big, tight hug, and she kissed the side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jacen,” she said. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera held him close, looking down at the colorful bracelet on her wrist, and smiled even brighter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>